To utilize the ILS (Instrument Landing System) an aircraft must carry a glide slope antenna, which serves as the sensor for elevation guidance during the final phase of flight just prior to the flare maneuver. Conventional transport aircraft have located the glide slope antenna on the nose bulkhead under the radome, which is an electromagnetically transparent window to the 330 MHz (UHF) frequency of operation of the glide slope system. Large aircraft cannot locate a final approach glide slope antenna on the nose bulkhead, since the main landing gear will be too low as the aircraft crosses the runway threshold. The antenna must be located farther aft to keep the wheel path and glide slope antenna path closer together. An earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,392, issued May 9, 1972, located the glide slope antenna in the nose gear door, which was an all aluminum construction. With introduction of more advanced composite materials in aircraft to save weight, the nose gear door of the 777 is constructed of graphite/epoxy skins and aramid honeycomb core material. The present invention incorporates a glide slope antenna in an advanced composite nose gear door. The aft nose gear door antenna location has proved to be an acceptable location for providing adequate radiation pattern coverage for the glide slope system. The location is far enough forward to utilize the upward slope of fuselage to provide sufficient forward radiation pattern coverage, since the glide slope signal in space is horizontally polarized. The aircraft underside serves as a reflector or image, and the nose gear door is of sufficient size to locate the antenna an adequate distance below the fuselage to establish sufficient antenna gain, and thus provide the glide slope receiver with adequate signal strength. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,693, issued Feb. 25, 1975, describes a flap antenna intended for microwave application, where the wavelength is such that the antenna does not illuminate the aircraft surface. The antenna, according to the present invention, has a wavelength on the order of one meter, and has the pattern formed by the fuselage underside. The antenna described hereinafter is a relatively low gain antenna, whereas the flap antenna is much more directive.